psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski Ratują Kła
Rozdział 1 -Czemu zima sie już skonczyła?!-jęknął Tofik -Na dobre ci wyjdzie.-warkneła Valka -Już przesadzasz.-powiedział Kieł -Zamknąć się, bo innaczej was wyzabijam! -Do-do-dobrze.-wastchnął przestraszony Kieł. -Pilnujcue statku, ide się pobawić w koty i myszę. -Ale... -Już. Valka wskoczyła do wody i połynęła na wyspę. Nie miała daleko. Zmiana sceny (odznaka Valki) -Zróbmy sobie zawody!-powiedział Kaiden. -Swietny pomysł!-dodała Aurora -Raf! Megafon!-szczeknął Chase. Zawody się zaczęły Zmiana sceny (odznaka Kaidena) Valka wyszła z wody. Znajdowała sie na wyspie. Na razie nikt jej nie zauważył. Weszła do skarbca i porwała jakiś tam amulet. Wychodziła sobie i natknęła się na straż. Przeskoczyła ich i poślizgnęła się na skurce od banana. Wpadła na mały murek, po czym spadła na niższe "piętro". Spadła na psa. -Straż! To pirat!-krzyknął Valka pobiegła. Uciekała przed strażą. Zatrzymała ją kolejna. -Co ty tu robisz...Valka?!-werknął strażnik -Raczej co ty tu robisz mądralo.-odpowiedziała na luzie. Strażnik ją gdzieś zaprowadził. Mieli zrzucić na nią kule armatnią. Pilnował ją niezbyt mądry strażnik. -Hej. Podejdź tu.-powiedziała. -Po co?-spytał się - Mam dla ciebie prezent, niespodziankę czy jak tam wolisz, pokażę ci coś.-szepnęła Kula leciała. Strażnik podszedł i stanął na X. Suczka się odsunęła. Strażnik oberwał po czym uciekła. Z wysokiego muru skoczyła do wody. Strażnik wpadł nadrugiego po czym wisiał ledwo się utrzymując. Valka dopłynęła do Czarnej Perły. Wypłynęli na otwarte morze, czy tam na ocean Rozdział 2 -O, koledzy do nas płyną.-powiedziała Valka. Byli to oczywiście piraci, źli piraci. Zaczęła sie walka bla, bla,bla,bla.... porwali Kła i odpłynęli. -Ratujmy Kła!-krzyknął Tofik -Nie. Poradzi sobie. -Ale jesteś. "Nie mogę pozwolić aby Kieł zginął. Jest dla mnie jak starszy brat!"pomyślał Tofik. " gdzie ma tą obroże z komunikatorem" myślał. W końcu znalazł. Zadzwonił do Rydera: -Ryder! Kła porwali piraci! A Valka jakby nigdy nic się tym nie obchodzi! -Nie ma problemu, którego nie rozwiążemy! Pieski zbìórka w bazie! -Ryder wzywa! Marshall wpadł na Max'a a on zaś na deskorolke Skipper i tak oto wszystkie pieski się przewróciły. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akci Ryder -Mamy problem na wodzie, więc... -Sea Patrol! -krzyknęły pieski Pieski zebrały się w bazie na plaży. -Piraci porwali Kła... -Valka nie może sie tym zająć?-spytał Max -Ona się tym nie interesuje. Więc Kasumi, musisz z nimi walczyć sama nie dasz rady bo to już wyższy poziom, postaram się namówić Valkę. -Czy lód, czy ogień ja nie poddam się! -Kaiden, dzięki szpieguli odnajdziesz ich. -Już czas zanurzyć się w tym morzy zagadek! - Powiem Tofikowi aby go wydostał, a więc pieski, do dzieła! Ide zadzwonić do Valki.Valka? -Czego -Bedziesz walczyć z piratami aby uwolnić Kła? -Kto ci powiedział? -Tofik. -No dobra, weź medyków. -Okey. Marshall, Lani i Youki pojedziecie jakby komus sie stało, płyniemy! Pieski popłynęły Rozdział 3 Pieski były już przy Czarnej Perle, nagle ukazała im się Valka z Tofikiem. Tofik wziął jedynie ze sobą szpadę. Suczka zaś standardowo wzięła ze sobą swój piracki kapelusz, pas do którego były przyczepione dwa pistolety i szpada. -Gotowi?-spytał Ryder -A czy jestem piratem?-spytała na żarty Valka. -Tak -No właśnie. -Wsiadajcie. Pieski dosiadły się do innych. -Ryder! Namiwrzyłem piratów!-powiedział Kaiden. - są niedaleko od was na północ. -Dobrze, już tam płyniemy. Zmiana sceny (odznaka Kaidena) Pieski znalazły się na statku piratów. -Hej! Brzydale! -powiedziała Valka -O matko! Co ty robisz!?-od razu zaniepokojił się Tofik Kasumi zaatakowała lecz od razu musiała iść do medyków. Nie mogła już walczyć. -Ahh, czy ja wszystko muszę robic sama?!-powiedziała Valka po czym sięgnęła po szpadę -Nie mogę patrzeć!-Powiedział Tofik -Tofik, idź uwolnij Kła -Aj, aj! Tofik pobiegł do klatki, nagle obok niego wylądował miecz i wielki pirat. Lecz w mgnieniu oka TRACH! Postrzeliła go Valka dzięki czemu Tofik uwolnił Kła. -Już ci lepiej?-spytała Lani -Tak-jękneła Kasumi -Na pewno? Dpoytywała Youki -Tak -Jesteście takimi dzielnymi pieskami-powiedział Ryder. -Możemy do was wpaść? -No dobra-powiedziała Valka -Hurra!!!-krzykneli Tofik i Kieł. Valka tylko werknęła -Pieski, przypłyñcie na statek Valki. -Co?! Nieeeeeeee!-powiedziała Astro Po chwili pieski znalazły się na statku. Marshall nie zauważył ran Valki. -Emmm, Valka? -Tak? -Nie chcesz bandaża? -Bo tak trochę, strasznie bardzo twoja łapa, i pod okiem. -Nic mi nie będzie -Na prawdę?! Nie boli cie to? -Niby boli, ale nie żebym nażekała. -Wow. Kogokolwiek bym spotkał kazał by mi brać się do szpitala. -A spadaj. Rozdział 4 -Już po tobie!-powiedziała Astro do Valki Valka ją przewrociła i się odwróciła. Astro zaczęła biec i chciała skoczyć na Valkę, lecz suczka obojętnie się schyliła Zmiana sceny (odznaka Astro) -Ryder? -Tak Amber? -Czy Astro nie wracała z nami. -hmm. Zadzwonię do niej. - powiedział- Astro? -Tak? -Wracaj do bazy. -No dobra. - powiedziała i się rozłączyła. - masz szczęście -Ja?! Chyba raczej ty!-powiedziałai zaczęła się śmiaćKategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Kieł Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Lani Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Piraci